


A Moment of Reflection

by TheMsource



Series: Faerytale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Faerytale(Undertale), F/M, Fae & Fairies, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Love, Moving On, Quarantined Fransweek, Seelie Court, Time - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMsource/pseuds/TheMsource
Summary: “it’s...going to take time.”
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Faerytale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657384
Comments: 14
Kudos: 122





	A Moment of Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Quarantined Fransweek Day 5 [Time]  
> Takes place directly after A Gate Between

“where’s frisk?” Papyrus turned to look at Sans over his shoulder, a bony brow raised inquisitively as he slowly dried a plate. Was he honestly asking that? There was no other place Frisk could be other than the house.

“...CAN YOU NOT FIND HER?” He drawled slowly. 

His older brother frowned up at him. “paps, if i could would i be asking?” 

“TRUE ENOUGH. WHERE HAVE YOU LOOKED?” Sans let out a sigh as he listed off all the rooms including embarrassingly enough the bathroom. Papyrus frowned at that but didn’t prod as he looked out the kitchen window in thought.

“HAVE YOU TRIED THE GARDEN?” Sans’s eyelight shrunk in surprise as he glowered at himself. Why hadn’t he thought of that? Frisk might not have been ready to go exploring or anything but that didn’t mean she didn’t want fresh air or the like.

“thanks bro.” Paps hummed as he returned to doing the dishes, not giving his sibling a second glance as he lazily took a shortcut.

Frisk...felt tired.

She was enjoying watching the magical plants in front of her. Loving it when one would light up in a pulsing glow every time an insect would touch it’s petals to let out a silent melody of music she couldn’t fully place. Or when a red flower would erupt a tiny sprout of flame from its center similar to a candle when lit.

But the majesty in front of her was also a brutal reminder of the price she had paid to witness such things.

To be alive to do so.

Slowly she reached out to a lone blue flower situated to the side of the bed and brushed against it, marveling as Papyrus’s voice came through loud and clear. “BROTHER WOULD YOU STOP TALKING TO FLOWERS, YOU’RE GIVING THEM YOUR BAD HABITS.”

She snickered and played it again just as Sans appeared behind her.

He watched her silently as her face glowed with happiness, her knees tucked up beneath her chin just as she had done when she was younger and felt his soul give a twirl in his ribs. She looked so beautiful mesmerized by the echo flower. 

But it was also a reminder of the simple joys she’d been denied.

“he says bad habits but i call them lessons in comedy.” Frisk jolted in place, her heart quickly leaping into her throat as she spun around, but just as quickly calming as she smiled up at the Seelie grinning at her.

“I’m still not used to your shortcuts.” He tried not to notice how small her smile had gone.

“sorry, didn’t mean to get the _jump_ on you.” His wink was enough to earn a chuckle, one just as small as her expression but still clear enough that it warmed his bones. Slowly he walked closer and plopped nonchalantly on the ground next to her. It was cute how red her face turned at his closeness but he chose not to address it.

“checking out the flowers?” Frisk nodded.

“Yeah, I have been curious about them for a while now.” Sans’s sockets softened as he recalled how often she’d sit with him making flower crowns and rings as they spoke with each other, how excited she’d get when he told her stories of plant Seelie and the meaning their blooms usually told when speaking.

She hadn’t exactly brought up flowers or other conversations with him since she’d gotten there.

Sans missed it.

“want me to tell you about them?” 

Frisk blinked as she looked over at him and she could only see a warmth in his gaze that made her cheeks sting as she recalled their kiss from a few nights ago. She suddenly felt shy but looking back at the mysterious plants in front of her she managed to nod again.

Sans chuckled. “which one first?”

He watched as she pointed towards one, it’s tone shifting in a gradient of white and purple light as it swayed in the light breeze around them. 

Ah. He liked that one.

“that’s a flavor petal.” Frisk’s face scrunched up as she gave an adorable nose wiggle.

“Flavor petal?” Sans looked at the questionable tone and simply shrugged.

“it’s used in cooking a lot similar to parsley. when you eat a petal it lets you taste whatever food or drink your body is craving at the time. paps has had to pull my snoozing butt from the garden on occasion because of it.” Frisk snorted. She could picture that easily.

“Back home that type is called a Tritonia Crocata.” Sans hummed thoughtfully but his smile dropped as he noticed her eyes dull slightly. He didn’t fail to notice how soft spoken she went when she’d mentioned home.

So much guilt stirred in him.

“you’re homesick.” She didn’t deny it, only tucked her chin into her arms as she stared at the flower they’d been speaking about. 

Sans tried to be tactful but he couldn’t think of a way other than to address the whole thing head on. He knew she forgave him, understood why he’d ignored her wishes and had manipulated her the way he had. Frisk might tell him all the time his honesty wasn’t that but he knew that was her being too kind and merciful.

That also didn’t mean there still wasn’t regret she felt for caving to him whisking her away.

“i’m sorry.” She looked at him in confusion before letting her shoulders slump as she realized what he was talking about.

“Sans--”

“i’m sorry.” He looked at her gently. “you can tell me for the rest of our lives there’s nothing to forgive but there is. and i’ll be honest i don’t regret having you here with me, just why it had to happen.” 

His soul tightened painfully as she looked back at the flowers, a detachment he didn’t like and always hated seeing overcoming her features. It reminded him so much of those bad days she’d have. 

Sans never wanted to be the reason for her to look like that.

“it’s...going to take time.” She looked at him again and for a brief moment he saw her younger form and felt himself taking the chance to offer her the comfort she’d so often denied him back when he’d been incapable of helping her.

“it may seem like it’ll never go away, like you can’t feel anything else but the pain.” The way he saw water bead in the corner of her eyes confirmed what he’d been thinking. Hesitantly he wrapped an arm around her and gently nudged her into his side.

Frisk at first tensed but slowly she relented and leaned into him and let out a shaky sigh as he ran his phalanges through her hair. The feeling of his textured phalanges running though her locks sent a pleasant warmth down to her toes and it made it surprisingly easier to breath.

He spoke in a lowered tone, near a whisper like she might fall apart if he was any louder.

“but it’ll get better. it’s fair to mourn the loss of your mortal life, but it’s not going to last forever frisk.” The sound of her name in his baritone soothed her.

“It feels...so heavy Sans. I’m happy to be with you, really...but it hurts to wonder what I’m missing…” He pressed a kiss to her brow and she turned red as a tomato. Still he ignored it again as he rested the side of his skull against the top of her head.

Frisk then noticed she’d been fully pulled into his lap, his legs stretched out on either side of her and his arms securely holding her as he continued to pet and twist her hair. There was a faint rumble, a barely concealed hum against her side where it rested against his ribs.

Was that...his magic?

She felt so safe, so protected being held so close as she was even as the contact sent her heart into a tizzy and made butterflies soar through her stomach. It might have been uncomfortable if others were around but she found she welcomed it with just the two of them for company.

Sans might have been a different being from her but she had never felt closer and more related to him in these rare moments. The rare moments that had gradually become more frequent since they’d confessed to each other.

“i know, i know what it’s like to miss the potential for something you’ll end up never having.” And she caught just how sad _Sans_ sounded. Like he really did know what she felt. Before she could ask though he was shifting her to face him.

His hands framed her face and he lingered as he took in the smoothness of her skin and the pale shade of her lips, but more than anything still how bright her sun colored eyes were as he looked into them thought they were filled with sadness.

“eventually you’ll make friends though, experience new things and sights no one else will ever get the opportunity to have done.” His words sounded so passionate her ears burned. His sockets narrowed reassuringly as his smile lifted in one corner empathetically.

“make no mistake, a part of you will always carry that weight that currently suffocates you, but it’ll be so much easier to bear. and i’ll be here every step of the way to make sure it doesn’t crush you.” Frisk’s breath froze in her lungs as he pressed his forehead into hers and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. 

She wanted so much to take his words and engrave them into her heart. She never wanted to forget them for even a moment. How did he manage to see to her very core and say exactly what it was she didn’t know she needed?

“...y’know i hate making promises, because a lot of the time they can’t be kept. you never know what life is going to throw your way. but for you? i promise. in time it’ll get better, and i’m going to love watching you _shine_ every step of the way.” She sniffled and choked.

“D-did you just make a pun?” 

Sans smirked. “how could i not? the sun’s staring into my sockets.”

Frisk couldn’t help it. 

She let out a sob as her heart swelled and balled herself up against the skeletal Seelie as she shook.

Sans silently held her, not minding for a second how her tears wet his clothing or how her hands clenched and tugged against him where they rested on his chest. He knew this had been the very thing she’d always needed.

Someone in her corner and to support her.

Never again if he could help it would he let her go without that. This was a promise he refused to break come what may.

They had all the time in the world for him to prove that to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sans is Frisky's security blanket and no one is changing my mind!!! XD  
> Also piece's that aren't major story line are just going to be short ^^;


End file.
